Occlumency Lessons
by GendryaCaesar
Summary: During the summer after Sirius's death, Remus teaches Harry Occlumency. The only problem is that Harry is in love with him, but will Remus begin to fall in love with Harry?
1. Chapter 1

It was the first day of summer, and Harry was curled up on Sirius's bed at Grimmauld Place, tears dripping onto the bed. Sirius had died a week ago, and Harry had collapsed on Sirius's bed the moment he got to Grimmauld Place and sobbed loudly. His sobs had died down, but it still felt like there was a large hole in his chest. The blankets still smelled like Sirius, which gave him some familiarity. But all he felt was emptiness.

"Harry?" Hermione appeared in the doorway and knocked softly. "Remus is here. He'd like to see you. Could you come downstairs?"

Remus. Harry's crush since third year. Remus would understand him better than anyone else, because he'd lost someone he loved too.

"All right," agreed Harry, and he followed Hermione downstairs to see very red-eyed Remus in the living room. The four of them-meaning Ron, Hermione, Harry, and Remus-stood in silence for a moment before Harry threw himself into Remus's arms. Remus smiled and just held him while he cried, both of them forgetting about Harry's friends in the room. Ron and Hermione grinned at each other and left-they had known about Harry's feelings even before Harry himself did, having watched Harry slowly fall in love with their teacher.

When Harry pulled back, his face once again tearstained, he smiled for the first time since Sirius fell through the veil. "Hello Professor Lupin."

"Really, Harry, call me Remus," Remus said. "I'm not your professor anymore."

"Okay. Remus."

"Better. Do you want to sit?" Harry nodded and sat on the couch beside Remus, his feet tucked under him. Remus caressed Harry's face softly with his hand, and Harry couldn't help the shiver that ran through his body. He was so in love with Remus that one touch felt like a thousand sparks. "So, Harry. Dumbledore wishes for me to teach you Occlumency."

"Snape already tried," said Harry. "I'm no good at it. We don't exactly see eye to eye P-Remus."

Remus nodded. "That's why Dumbledore suggested I teach you, Harry."

"Sounds brilliant," Harry agreed. Suddenly he blurted out, "Remus, I'm so sorry. I was so stupid. If I hadn't gone down there-"

"Harry, look at me." Harry obeyed. "It is not your fault, never has been your fault, and will never be your fault. Is that clear?"

Harry nodded. "Sirius told me he was your mate."

Remus sighed. "We were, since school, and then we were together ever since the Shreiking Shack."

"It was kind of obvious," Harry said, and both of them laughed.

"That's exactly what your father said to me when we told him and Peter. Took a while for them to get used to the idea, I daresay. Wormtail, though, I must admit he looked kind of constipated…" More laughter echoed through the room, and just as Harry was opening his mouth to comment they heard what sounded like an explosion coming from the kitchen.

"Well that didn't sound good," Harry observed, and he and Remus got up and went in the kitchen to see Ron covered in soot, and he was holding a pan of something burned.

"I tried to make dinner," Ron explained, and Harry nodded and grinned. Ron had never been one for cooking. Neither had Harry. Molly had tried to teach them over Christmas break fourth year, and it had been a miracle that the Burrow was still intact after their first lesson. Remus had fled the house after the first burned dish and he hadn't returned until the lesson was over, which had caused Harry and Ron to double over in fits of laughter.

Hermione had made a turkey, though, which was its normal pinkish whitish color. Harry realized how hungry he was at the first bite, and he had completely stuffed himself when dinner was over. After Ron and Hermione went to bed, Harry and Remus sat in the living room together and Remus told endless Mauraders tales as Harry listened. After Remus finished telling the story about how James and Lily fell in love, he realized Harry had fallen asleep in his arms. Remus smiled softly as he picked Harry up and carried the sleeping boy to bed.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry woke up in a familiar room, and then he heard a loud snore and saw Ron in the twin bed beside him. How had he gotten up here? The last thing he remembered was…falling asleep on the couch with Remus.

Harry smiled. Remus had carried him upstairs.

He got up, showered, decided he would brush his teeth after eating, and headed downstairs for some food, which sounded like a good idea. He met Remus down in the kitchen, and they sat down together and ate.

"You know you could have woken me up," said Harry, and Remus chuckled.

"I didn't want to wake you," Remus said. "Ron and Hermione are still asleep I'm guessing?"

Harry nodded. "We can start our lessons today, Remus, if you want. I've got nothing better to do."

"Actually, Harry, I've got to go into Diagon Alley and pick up some things," said Remus. "You're welcome to come with me, though it'll be quite boring."

"You're never boring," Harry blurted out, and mentally whacked himself upside the head as Remus blushed and looked down into his soup.

"It's Sunday," Remus pointed out. "Go have some fun with your friends. Play Quidditch or something. Use that Firebolt of yours."

"What, you don't want me to come?" Harry teased, and Remus went a darker shade of red as Harry laughed.

"No, of course I want you to come," Remus said, rolling his eyes. "Come if you wish, but I'll laugh in your face if you give me the slightest idea that you're bored."

"It's a deal," Harry agreed, and he took a bite of his soup.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX X

"Flourish and Blotts?" Harry said excitedly as he and Remus entered the bookstore. "Brilliant! I've been dying to get a book about Quidditch. Haven't gotten the chance." He immediately went over to the sports section of the store and began searching through the stacks as Remus headed to the front. Harry found his book and got it, and Remus had an armful of books when he and Harry met outside the bookstore.

"Of course," said Harry with a grin as he noticed Remus's many books.

"They're for you. Occlumency books," Remus informed, and Harry groaned.

"_All_ of them?"

"Chill. You don't have to read them all at once," Remus laughed as they turned the corner and walked down another street. "Dumbledore did say we have to look over them tonight. It'll only take about an hour."

"An _hour_?" How on earth was Harry going to survive the next eight weeks? Then he had his answer. Remus. His plans consisted of Remus, Remus, and more Remus. He grinned at the thought.

"What're you so happy about all of a sudden?" asked Remus as he shifted his books to his other arm.

_It wouldn't kill anyone to tell him. _"Just thinking about how I get to spend every day of the next eight weeks with you."

Remus smiled. "You're sweet." Remus wrapped his free arm around Harry's shoulders and they walked in silence for a few awkward moments.

"Do you need help with those books, Remus?"

"I think I'll manage," Remus answered, pulling Harry closer as they turned another corner. "Ah, here it is. I've been needing some new robes."

"Do you want me to help you pick some out?" Harry offered. After all, Remus didn't exactly have the _best _style.

"That would actually be really great, Harry," Remus said. "What would you suggest?"

"Gray," Harry decided after looking at Remus for a moment. "Definitely no collar." He picked one out and held it up to Remus. "Go try this on." _Damn he's got a nice ass_, thought Harry as he watched Remus disappear into a dressing room.

Harry sat reading his book while he waited for Remus, and he gasped when Remus came out. "Wow, Remus, you look great! You should definitely get those."

Remus flushed. "You think?"

"Yep. You're getting them." Remus went back and changed into his other robes and after they'd gotten them they left the store.

"Do you want to go into The Three Broomsticks?" Remus offered. "We could grab a butterbeer before we go back to number twelve." Harry agreed and they walked in the restaurant and sat down at a table.

As a waitress put their drinks in front of them Harry said, "I've had a great time, Remus."

Remus smiled and that damned warm feeling came over Harry again. "Well I'm glad you had fun. Enjoying that book of yours?"

Harry nodded and held it up to show Remus. "So did you ever play Quidditch?"

"Sirius and James tried to convince me, but after Sirius broke his arm after falling off his broom I never dared touch one. He was wearing a cast for months," Remus said. "Ah, he almost had me. He was landing so I could get on when it happened. Your mother was there, she almost had a panic attack. Your godfather, well, he didn't set foot on a broom for a long time after that. The moment his cast came off, though, you should have seen him take off on that broom of his. Nearly crashed into the Whomping Willow and hurt himself again."

Harry laughed. "It's loads of fun. We should go on a ride after we get back."

Remus shuddered at the thought. "Oh no, Harry, I don't think so," he said. "I'm too old for those things now anyway."

"You're not that old," Harry said as Remus went crimson. _Stupid! Why do I always say stupid things like that? _"Anyway, come on Remus. Who cares? I've seen Sirius on a broom many times, and you're the same age."

"You make a very good point," Remus admitted as they shared a laugh and Harry's heart lifted. "All right, I'll give it a chance."

"_Yes_," Harry said as Remus chuckled lightly. "I promise you'll love it."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX X

"Oh _Remus_," Harry singsonged after dinner as he went in the living room to see Remus reading. "It's _time_."

Remus grimaced, but he followed Harry outside and Harry mounted the broom. "What do I do?"

"Get on behind me, and hold on to me tight or you'll fall off," Harry instructed. At that Remus's grip on Harry increased, not that Harry minded. The next instant they were flying, and Remus was laughing. Damn it, Harry loved that laugh of his. And that voice. Merlin, that _voice_.

"This is so fun!" Remus shouted, his arms wrapped around Harry's torso. Harry swore one time he felt Remus's hot breath against his neck, but maybe he was just imagining things. Harry swooped down in the air and Remus yelled in alarm, but soon he was laughing again. Ron was grinning from ear to ear as they landed, and Remus staggered off the broom and fell to the ground.

"You okay, Remus?" Harry asked, and helped him up. Remus's hand felt so warm in his, Harry realized as Remus clenched his hand for support.

"Never better," said Remus, whose grin was as big as Ron's.

"I've never seen the point in Quidditch, but I'm glad Remus finally got on a broom," said Hermione, who was, of course, studying already.

"Well, I'm exhausted," Remus panted. "I think I'll be hitting the hay."

"Me too," Harry decided, and the four of them went inside.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXX

"NO!" Harry screamed as he jolted awake. He noticed Remus standing over him, his hands cradling Harry's face.

"Harry, wake up," Remus was saying as Harry opened his eyes. "You were dreaming."

"Oh, Remus, it was terrible," sobbed Harry as they embraced. "Voldemort…you were there, and…oh Merlin, I'm so glad you're okay…"

"You were shouting my name," Remus gasped as he hugged Harry, "and I thought you were in trouble. You gave me the scare of my life." Harry let out a shaky laugh.

"Remus?" Harry felt heat rise in his face. "Will you stay with me?"

"Of course, Harry," Remus said as he got under the covers and wrapped his arms around Harry. Harry buried his face in Remus's chest and savored the warmth of being in Remus's arms. Eventually, as Remus began to snore in unison with Ron's-which Harry thought was fabulous-he fell back asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Harry woke up the next morning and he smiled as he remembered the previous night. He opened his eyes and snuggled closer to Remus, which of course woke the man up.

"How are you? Did you have any more nightmares?" asked Remus, and Harry mumbled a "no" into Remus's chest.

"Slept just fine," said Harry as he pulled back.

"Good. That's good," Remus said. "I'm going to go get ready, and then we'll begin the lesson, okay?" Harry nodded and Remus kissed his forehead before getting up and leaving the room, closing the door silently behind him as to not wake Ron.

Harry got up and dressed, then headed downstairs to the living room where Remus was waiting for him. "Let's begin, shall we? The first thing you need to know is the spell, which I'm sure Severus already taught you. Repeat after me: _Legilimens._"

"Legilimens," Harry echoed, gazing into Remus's blue eyes.

"Excellent," said Remus. "Now the point of Occlumency is to penetrate one's mind, or in other words, look into it. Never allow an enemy to have any access to your mind, Harry." Harry nodded quickly. "Do you want to give it a go?" Another nod. Remus drew his wand. "Wands at the ready, Harry, we'll go from three. One. Two. Three. _Legilimens_."

Harry saw himself riding a broom for the first time, seeing his parents in the Mirror of Erised, meeting Remus himself on the train, walking down Diagon Alley with Remus…

"I apologize, Harry, I didn't mean to," Remus said, gasping for air after the images vanished and Harry was back in the living room at Grimmauld Place. He grinned suddenly. "I'm in your happy memories?"

Harry flushed three shades of red and gave Remus a watery smile that looked more like a grimace.

"Oh Harry, I'm only teasing," said Remus with a laugh. "Want to try again?" "Sure but this time will you actually give me a chance?" Harry said, grinning.

"Well, as you say," said Remus, "I _am_ a very powerful wizard."

Harry whacked Remus on the head with his wand. "I want to try again, you mean werewolf." Before Remus had even been prepared Harry shouted the spell, and he was granted access to Remus's memories. The Mauraders were sitting on the Hogwarts Express deep in conversation, Remus was put in Gryffindor at the Sorting, Sirius had just won a Quidditch match against Ravenclaw…

When the living room came back into view Harry immediately said, "Sorry Remus. I should have waited until you were ready. That wasn't fair."

"It's fine," Remus assured him. "Care to take a break? I'm quite exhausted." Harry nodded and the two sat down on the couch. Remus leaned his head back and sighed, and Harry hesitated before he cuddled against him. They were like that for a long time, and just as Harry had dozed off Remus said, "Harry? We should probably continue the lesson."

"Right." Harry sat up and stretched, then stood up and grabbed his wand. "Sorry, I sorta fell asleep on you."

"You don't have to keep apologizing, Harry." Remus chuckled as he took out his own wand and slipped back into what Harry now called teacher mode. They tried again and again, and after the lesson Harry all but staggered into the kitchen to get a snack.

"You did excellent today, Harry, very good. I'm impressed," said Remus as Harry blushed yet again. They made sandwiches and invited Ron and Hermione to have some with them when they came downstairs.

"How did he do?" Hermione asked Remus.

"Harry did amazing," Remus told her, patting Harry on the back and smiling at him. "I'm surprised he's not out cold. It drains your energy pretty quickly."

"Damn straight it does," Harry agreed as he bit into his sandwich, and Remus chuckled.

"I never want to even try Occlumency," Ron declared, his mouth full of food.

"Thanks Ron," said Harry and Ron sniggered. "Oh and by the way Remus, I hereby challenge you to a duel."

"Tonight?" Remus said in awe.

"No, not tonight," Harry said, looking at the man beside him as if he was crazy.

"You're on," Remus said, and they ate in silence the rest of the meal.


	4. Chapter 4

Harry opened his eyes the next morning and turned his head to see the bed next to him empty, indicating that Ron was already awake. He put on a robe over his pajamas and headed downstairs to the kitchen for a glass of milk-he wasn't hungry just yet but he was dying of thirst.

When he got to the kitchen, however, he got the shock of his life. The shock of his life was Remus and Tonks, heavily making out, with Remus pressed against the wall.

Harry stood there a moment before he yelped and tears began streaming down his cheeks. Tonks sprang back and Remus smoothed out his robes. "Harry! Harry, wait!" called Remus, but Harry was already up the stairs. By the time Remus had gotten to his door, Harry had locked it and put a Locking Charm on it. "Dora, I think you should go," he heard Remus saying, and the front door closed. "Harry, please, open the door."

Harry didn't answer, as he couldn't control the loud wails coming from him. "No, I'm not opening the door!" His voice broke on the last word, and he wiped his eyes and nose on the sleeve of his robe.

"Harry, please, I feel terrible," Remus pleaded, but Harry didn't care.

"What's going on?" Hermione asked Remus from the other side of the locked door, but Remus told her to leave and she did. "She's your girlfriend, isn't she?" Harry choked. "You love her."

"She _is_ my girlfriend, Harry, I'm allowed to date people," Remus said.

"And you know what?" said Harry. "This morning I woke up thirsty, and I wanted a drink. So I go down to the kitchen and what do I see? My mentor-and my friend, let me add-and some random girl kissing against a wall."

"Harry, I'm sorry!" Remus pleaded.

"Just go away," Harry said. "Please!" With that he heard Remus's quick footsteps run down the hall until they disappeared, and he cried on his bed for a long time.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

"Harry," he heard a while later. Hermione.

Harry sat up in bed. "Hey 'Mione." He sniffled.

"Remus didn't meant to hurt you," she informed.

"Maybe he didn't mean to," said Harry through gritted teeth, "but he did. I really, really loved him Hermione." Tears sprang to his eyes and Hermione pulled Harry into a hug.

"You should tell him that," she said as she pulled back.

"What? No! Are you crazy?" Harry gasped. "Besides, he loves _Tonks_."

"Perhaps he also loves you," Hermione suggested, "you never know."

"But that's crazy, Hermione," said Harry. "How can you be in love with two people at once?"

"Harry," he heard then and he looked up to see Remus, who looked as though he had been crying as well.

"Remus," Harry sobbed and he hugged Remus. "I'm sorry I yelled at you. I was just so _angry_-"

"It's all right, Harry, I don't blame you," said Remus as he hugged Harry back. "I love you."

Harry's heart lifted. "I love you too." Harry was facing the door and he saw Hermione raise her eyebrows as if to say _I told you so_, as she left the room. "I love you so much."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A few hours after Harry's tender moment with Remus, Ron and Harry sat at the dining room table playing chess. "Queen to D4," Ron ordered, and the queen destroyed Harry's chess piece. "I win. Wanna play again?"

"Ron, Remus said he loves me," Harry repeated for what must have been the hundredth time that day.

"I know, Harry, you've told me a million times," said Ron, grinning. "Congratulations, mate, and now may we please move on? I'd like to beat you again."

"Oh shut up," Harry said as they began another game. "How would you feel if your crush said they loved you?"

"I'd bloody well love it," Ron admitted, "but Hermione's still ticked at me for getting her book wet yesterday, even though it was her who tripped and it fell in the sink when I just happened to be doing the dishes. I was only doing what she told me, and why should I even listen to her in the first place. I've got one mum, I don't need two."

Harry sniggered and hid it with a poor attempt of coughing, and just then Remus sat down beside Harry and kissed him on the cheek, then looked at the chess board. Since their fight earlier that day, Harry and Remus were closer than ever. Harry smiled and leaned his head on Remus's shoulder as Remus said, "Playing chess, are we?"

"He's beating me," Harry complained.

"Mind if I try and beat him?" Remus asked Ron, who was grinning happily.

"Go for it," Ron decided as Harry smacked Remus on the arm. The board was cleared and Harry took the white pieces and Remus the red ones.

"Knight to F3," said Remus, and Harry's queen was instantly destroyed.

"Damn you Remus! Okay, let's try Queen to C1," Harry commanded, and his _own_ _knight _was destroyed, causing Remus to burst out laughing and Harry to pout.

"This is entertaining me greatly," Ron declared, snickering.

Harry ended up beating Remus, but it had been a very close game. Then Harry and Remus went on another ride on Harry's Firebolt, and after that Harry and Hermione went to the store, as they were all out of food. By the time they returned, Harry all but collapsed into Remus's arms after staggering towards the couch.

"Remind me to never go grocery shopping with Hermione again," Harry complained as Remus ran his fingers through Harry's hair, Harry's head resting on Remus's lap as he lay across the couch and used Remus as a pillow. "If I hear _You need to be eating more vegetables Harry _one more time, I think I'm gonna explode."

Remus chuckled as he stroked the messy hair, and because Harry's eyes were closed Harry completely missed the loving expression on Remus's face. "Maybe that's the reason of your daily exhaustion," Remus joked.

"Or maybe Occlumency's the reason," Harry supplied, now gazing up at Remus.

"Mmm. Didn't you say you were so looking forward to spending the summer with me?" Remus remembered.

"Do not throw that back in my face, Remus Lupin," Harry said, and they laughed.

"Hey Harry, did you and Hermione get-" Ron began, and then he saw the scene on the couch. "Oh."

"No, sorry Ron, what is it you need?" asked Harry, sitting up in Remus's lap.

"I was just wondering if you guys got more sponges," Ron said, and he left after Harry told him where they were. Harry sighed and leaned back against Remus, who wrapped his arms around Harry.

"Well, I should be getting to bed," Remus decided after a few minutes of silence. He hesitated before saying, "Do you want to join me?"

Harry's heart almost stopped. He didn't think he'd heard correctly-what exactly had Remus just asked him? "You mean…sleep with you? I don't have to, I mean…"

"If it keeps the nightmares away," Remus said as he stood. "Let's go then, we've got to get up early for the next lesson."

Harry nodded and followed Remus upstairs, the man in front of him completely missing the huge grin on Harry's face.


	5. Chapter 5

"Harry, I said no, and that is the last time I am going to be saying it!" said Remus. It was the next night, the night of the full moon, and Harry was begging Remus to stay with him during his transformation.

"Give me one reason why I shouldn't!" Harry called as Remus left the house, Harry standing in the doorway.

"Don't do this in front of a street full of houses with-" Remus began, and stopped when Harry raised his eyebrows.

"You were saying?" Harry said, and Remus blushed. He closed the door behind him and went over to where Remus was standing. He held Remus's hands in his and said, "I love you, and I don't want you to suffer. I want to stay with you. I am _going _to stay with you."

"It's too dangerous," Remus insisted. "I won't let you come."

"You haven't got a choice," Harry said firmly, and Remus sighed in defeat.

"All right," said Remus, wrapping his arms around Harry's neck and gazing down at him. "You're very stubborn, you know. Just like your mother." He smiled and tapped Harry's nose with his finger. "Very well. You may come. But you won't like what you see."

"I've already seen," Harry pointed out and pulled Remus close, his arms around Remus's waist. "And I thought Moony was beautiful."

Remus blushed.

"Though I wasn't exactly pleased when he chased me and Hermione into the woods," Harry laughed. "I'm joking Remus," said Harry when he saw Remus's embarrassed expression.

"Well then, I guess we should be off." Remus looked at his watch.

"Where are we going?" Harry wondered as Remus released him.

"The Shreiking Shack," Remus informed. "Take my hand." Harry obeyed, and they Apparated into the same bedroom where Harry had first met Sirius. The bed was still broken from when Harry threw Snape onto it, but Remus waved his wand to fix it. "If it makes you uncomfortable Harry…"

"No," said Harry quickly. "I'm staying."

Remus smiled and hugged Harry, and then he saw the full moon rise outside the window. "Get back Harry!" he ordered, and Harry jumped back as he watched Remus begin to transform into Moony.

After the transformation was over, Harry slowly approached the werewolf across the room from him. "Remus?"

Remus stared at Harry sadly, and Harry went up to him and reached out to touch him. He felt the wolf stiffen at first, but then he relaxed at Harry's warm touch.

"Bed, my Moony?" Remus nodded once and followed Harry over to the bed. Harry got under the covers and laughed when Remus climbed on the bed beside him and nudged him playfully. "Go to sleep, okay? I'll be right here with you the whole time."

Remus nodded again and he was snoring quietly the same minute his head hit the pillow. Harry smiled and covered the werewolf beside him with a blanket, and then fell asleep himself.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XX

Harry woke to blinding sunlight streaming through the curtains of the bed, and he blinked and sat up. That was when he noticed Remus beside him, in human form, a book in his hand.

When he saw that Harry was awake he said, "Thank you Harry. I liked having you with me very much."

Harry smiled and crawled into Remus's lap. "And I liked being with you."

Remus held Harry for a moment before he said, "Should we get out of here? I can almost smell Hermione's breakfast."

Harry laughed as he ran his thumb across Remus's bottom lip. "Sure," he said, and they Apparated back to number twelve.

"Harry," said Hermione when they appeared in the kitchen, and Hermione pulled Harry into a bone-crushing hug. "I didn't even think about you being with Remus. I was so worried."

"I'm fine, Hermione," Harry assured her. "Something smells good. What're you making?"

"French toast," said Hermione. "It's just about done." She went over to the stove and slid the slices of French toast onto a plate, and then set it on the table. Harry and Remus sat down and took two pieces each, which were gone in a minute.

Hermione laughed. "You two are as bad as Ron," she said, "but at least you talk with your mouth closed."

"I know, right?" said Harry through a bite of food. Ron came in then and took a piece right off the plate and bit into it.

"Ew, Ronald," scolded Hermione, and she looked down at her plate. "At the very least put that on a plate and cut it up."

"I'm in a hurry," said Ron. "I promised Bill I'd finally meet his new girlfriend. We're going to lunch in Hogsmeade. Me, Bill, and his girlfriend. Later." He headed out the door still eating.

"Bill's got a girlfriend?" Harry said. "I didn't know that. What's her name?"

"Fleur," Hermione informed, and Harry nodded. "And I've got to leave in a few minutes too. I'm going to a cousin's wedding in a few days and I need a dress, so I have to go all the way to Muggle London. I'll probably be gone all day."

Harry grinned triumphantly-he and Remus would have the house to themselves the whole day. "That's brilliant, Hermione." After breakfast Hermione immediately headed out the door, and Remus and Harry looked at each other.

"Well, um…" said Harry, and Remus chuckled.

"We can take a break from Occlumency if you'd like," Remus offered, and Harry was quick to agree. "You know Harry, I'm really proud of you for all your hard work."

Harry only smiled at Remus and tried to keep the heat from rising into his cheeks.

"Harry, I'd like to take you out this evening," Remus offered. "We could go see a movie. Or do something else. What would you want to do?"

"A movie sounds fine," said Harry, "but I dunno what's playing. Haven't exactly been to a movie recently."

"We'll find something," Remus said, and he reached across the table and held Harry's hand in his. Harry smiled and squeezed Remus's hand as he thought for a moment that maybe Remus really did feel the same way as Harry did.


	6. Chapter 6

"Do you like horror movies?" Remus asked as he pointed to a sign that said _The Black Dusk_.

"Vampire movies?" Harry corrected him. "I like zombie movies more."

"Then a zombie movie it is," Remus agreed, and he and Harry got popcorn and drinks and went in the theater. Harry had heard of this movie and after seeing the previews he was a bit nervous, but Remus wrapped an arm around him when they sat down so Harry wasn't as afraid as he could have been. They were sitting in the last row of the theater and everyone else was up front, so Remus and Harry were basically alone.

"Scared?" Harry asked Remus, grinning at the man beside him.

"You wish," Remus replied confidently. That was what Harry remembered saying before Ron made Harry watch his first horror movie, and actually it hadn't been that bad. So if Harry had any luck, this movie wouldn't be that bad either.

Wrong.

After the first five minutes, Harry was using the empty bag of popcorn as a barf bag, which completely grossed Remus out, but still the man rubbed his back comfortingly as the sound of chunky liquid hit the flat surface. He must have thrown up at least ten times throughout the whole movie, and Remus was laughing as they exited the theater.

"You were _hyperventilating_," Remus was saying as Harry tried to deny it. "You _were_, I could tell." They reached a deserted alley and Apparated back to Grimmauld Place, and Harry was laughing so hard by that time that he almost fell over when they appeared in the living room. They didn't kiss yet but they embraced, and then Harry went upstairs and listened to the sound of Ron's snoring until he fell asleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XX

Harry woke up and instantly knew he was sick. He felt so horrible and weak, and he tried to sit up but he felt dizzy so he lay back down. That was when Remus came in and sat down on the edge of the bed.

"I'm sick," said Harry, and Remus nodded.

"I've been taking care of you," Remus informed. "You had a fever in the middle of the night. I could hear you moaning all the way from my room."

"Sorry I woke you," Harry apologized, but Remus only laughed. Harry couldn't decide whether he was hot or cold and that really bothered him, because that meant he couldn't decide whether he should keep the blankets on him or not.

"It isn't your fault," Remus said. "But I am going to have to take you to a doctor."

Harry groaned.

"I can carry you if you'd like," Remus offered, and Harry held out his arms. Remus chuckled and scooped Harry off the bed, and Harry buried his face in Remus's neck as Remus carried him out of the house.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXX

"He appears to have the stomach flu, Mr. Lupin," the nurse said as Remus stroked Harry's hair, which was damp from sweat. "You need to take him home immediately, and he needs to rest. It should be over in a maximum of a week, a minimum of about three or four days. He is not to work, not to do anything that involves using his strength."

Remus nodded as Harry moaned and snuggled closer to Remus. "Any medicine I should give him?"

"These." The nurse handed Remus a bottle of pills and a pen and paper. "You'll need to sign a prescription."

Remus signed it and handed it back to the nurse. "Where do I pick it up?"

"At the pharmacy a couple blocks away." The appointment was over then and Remus helped a now shivering Harry out the door.

"Will you be fine if I take you home and then go pick up your medicine?" asked a very worried Remus.

"Splendid," Harry mumbled, grateful Remus wasn't about to take him into the freezing store, and he threw up on the ground the second they got outside.

"Oh Harry," Remus sighed as he picked Harry up again and carried him back to Grimmauld Place. "I'll be right back, okay? I love you."

"Love you too," Harry called as Remus left the room, and the werewolf smiled to himself as he headed down the stairs. Harry fell asleep right as he heard the front door close, and when he woke again he found himself in Remus's bed.

"Thought it might be a bit more comfortable here," Remus said as he placed a warm cloth on Harry's forehead.

"I don't want to get you sick," Harry croaked as Remus helped him take his medicine.

"Werewolves are immune to pretty much everything," Remus informed as Harry made a face as he tasted the dark purple liquid. Muggle medicines were so _gross_. "Well not every medicine can taste like lemonade, now can it?"

Harry managed a laugh and then he grabbed the trash can beside him and vomited into it. Remus took the trash can from him and looked inside it. "Ew, Remus, that's gross," said Harry.

"I need to see if you threw up your medicine," Remus said, "and it looks like you did."


	7. Chapter 7

Remus spent the rest of the day helping Harry, and Harry found himself up most of the night but Remus told him stories about the Mauraders to keep him entertained. Remus was exhausted in the morning and Harry was too, as neither of them got any sleep, and Harry fell asleep in Remus's arms as the man who was holding him fell asleep too.

Harry woke up at some point in the afternoon and felt much better, and he realized had to use the loo badly, so he slipped out of Remus's embrace and headed to the bathroom. When he got out Remus was awake, and he was pretty happy that Harry was able to get up and move around.

"Feeling better?" Remus questioned as he felt Harry's forehead.

"Loads," Harry reassured him, and he hugged Remus. "Thanks for taking care of me."

"It's no problem, Harry," said Remus.

"Can we practice Occlumency?" Harry asked, and Remus burst out laughing.

"No, no, Harry, I highly doubt you're feeling well enough for that," Remus said, so instead Harry climbed into Remus's arms and fell back asleep. When he woke up again it was dark outside and Remus was sitting beside him reading.

"I think I've gotten enough sleep to last me a lifetime," said Harry as Remus laughed and set his book down. "Can I at least do _something_? I'm feeling up for a game of chess with Ron."

"I guess that would be fine," Remus approved, and Harry kissed him on the cheek and darted out of the room faster than you could say Quidditch.

"Hey Ron, Hermione," said Harry as he sat down at the table.

"Hey Harry," Ron greeted him at the same time Hermione said, "How are you?"

"Well seeing as I can actually move now, I'm pretty good," Harry declared, and the trio of friends laughed.

"So how are you and Remus?" Hermione asked next, whispering the last part.

"Never better," Harry announced with a huge smile on his face. "I'm glad to finally get out of bed."

"Harry, Ron and I went on a date earlier," Hermione then confessed, and Harry gasped in surprise.

"That's brilliant!" Harry exclaimed as he hugged Hermione and clapped Ron on the back. He'd really missed seeing his friends while he was sick. "Remus and I went to a movie the other night but I'm not sure if it was a date."

Hermione smiled. "I'm so happy that you two are close, Harry," she said. "I know how much you've wanted this."

Harry grinned and nodded. "I just wish I could…somehow get the courage to tell him…"

Hermione looked at him sympathetically-she knew exactly what Harry was feeling. "He's your friend and your guardian, just be open with him and trust him. And Harry? Tell him first _before _you kiss him."

Harry laughed. "Okay. I will. I mean I'll tell him first. Thanks 'Mione," he said. "I think I'm gonna go tell him now."

"Good luck, mate," Ron called after him as Harry went up the stairs.

**Author's Note: I know it was a short chapter but the last one was really long, and next chapter Harry is finally going to tell Remus(: **


	8. Chapter 8

"R-Remus?" Harry stammered, playing with the string of his robe nervously as he stood in Remus's doorway. He slowly approached Remus and said, "I have to tell you something."

"Of course Harry, you can tell me anything," said Remus. "What is it?"

"I love you, Remus. Um. As more than a friend." Tears sprang to Harry's eyes. "I'm in love with you."

Remus nodded hesitantly and motioned for Harry to sit beside him. He did and Remus said, "Harry, it was very mature of you to come and tell me that. But I'm forty seven. I'm a werewolf. You have your whole life ahead of you and I'm old. Old enough to be your father, even-hell, I was _friends _with both of your parents. And your godfather-"

"I don't care about any of those things," Harry insisted. "I _want_ you."

"I want you too, Harry. Desperately. Believe me, I do," said Remus. "But…"

"But what?" Harry urged, and Remus wiped the tears off Harry's cheeks. "If we want each other, than we should have each other."

"I love you," Remus said then, and he smiled. Before Harry knew what was happening, Remus gently brought Harry's face closer and closer to his and then brushed their lips together. Their lips fit perfectly together, their lips moved against each other like it was the most natural thing in the world. Remus's arms went around Harry and he pulled Harry against him, both of them falling backwards onto the bed. Remus's lips tasted sweet, exactly like chocolate covered strawberries. He didn't rush Harry, didn't try to push him into doing anything more, he just let Harry take control.

Not that Harry knew how to kiss. His kiss with Cho right before Christmas break had been terrible, but he devoured Remus's mouth with his tongue and savored the taste of chocolate that was so Remus. The kiss seemed to go on for ages, and when it was finally over both were gasping for air.

"Wow Harry," said Remus as Harry stared at him in pure amazement.

"I'll take that as a yes?" Harry predicted, and Remus grabbed him by his shirt and pulled him into another kiss.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXX

"Hermione." Harry gently shook his friend, who mumbled in her sleep but didn't wake up. "Hermione, wake up."

Hermione's eyes opened and she blinked. "Harry?"

"He kissed me," said Harry, a huge smile on his face.

Hermione smiled too and sat up, turning on the light beside her bed. "He kissed you? Oh Harry, that's amazing! Tell me everything that happened."

"Well I told him I was in love with him, had been since third year, and he said it was mature of me to tell him. He said he wanted me too but came up with every excuse he could think of. After I'd begged him hard enough he finally gave in and things kind of went from there," Harry said, and Hermione squealed in excitement.

"I am so happy for you," Hermione gasped, bubbling with excitement. "Me and Ron and now you and Remus. So, how was it?"

"Delicious," sighed Harry. "He tasted exactly like chocolate covered strawberries." Both of them laughed and then Hermione yawned.

"I'd better get back to sleep," Hermione decided, and she hugged Harry. "Congratulations." With that she turned off her light and Harry closed the door behind him, leaving it cracked like it was when he entered. When he got back to Remus's room he climbed in bed and kissed Remus on the mouth.

After kissing for a few moments Harry pulled back and gazed at Remus lovingly. "My werewolf," Harry murmured, and Remus smiled and softly kissed Harry's lips. Harry ran the tip of his tongue across Remus's lip and Harry could feel a shiver run through the man's body. Harry placed a few small kisses on Remus's mouth and Remus chuckled lightly as he pulled Harry against him. Harry liked how much love and emotion were in their kisses. He liked Cho, really, but just as a friend. He'd felt nothing but friendship when he'd kissed Cho. But with Remus, it was like fireworks were going off in his head.

Remus and Harry kissed for a long time before Remus said, "Shall we go to sleep, love? We have to get up early to catch up with your Occlumency."

Harry nodded and nuzzled close to Remus's chest, and he fell asleep in the safety of Remus's arms and the comfort of Remus's heartbeat.


	9. Chapter 9

Harry woke up at around seven with a great idea. Hermione got up at seven thirty so even she was probably still asleep, and he wanted to surprise her with breakfast.

"Remus." Harry shook his sleeping boyfriend. "Remus, wake up. I've got an idea."

Remus's eyes opened. "Uh oh," he said with a grin. "Harry's got an idea, that can't be good."

Harry smacked Remus on the arm. "For your information, I think it's a _brilliant _idea. I want to make breakfast."

Remus laughed. "Good luck with that." He turned back over.

"But Remus, that's where you come in," said Harry, and he kissed Remus's neck.

"You want me to help you make breakfast?" Remus concluded.

Harry nodded eagerly.

Remus groaned. "I suppose I could help you," he said, "just to supervise you and make sure you don't burn down the house."

"That was Seamus who almost burned your classroom down third year," Harry pointed out. "I was only busying myself with observing those Merlin-damned annoying fairies when somehow Seamus managed to blow something up again."

Remus chuckled. "Mmm, I remember that," he said, pulling Harry against him and wrapping him in a heated kiss. "Your friend could do with a new wand. Now let's go make that breakfast of yours."

Harry grinned and pulled Remus out of bed and down the stairs into the kitchen. "Pancakes?"he suggested, and Remus shrugged and nodded.

"That shouldn't be too hard, even for you," said Remus, smiling, but his smile soon vanished when Harry missed the bowl and poured the white powdery substance all over the counter and on the floor. "Oh Harry."

Harry laughed. "Sorry." He pecked Remus on the lips. "A bit of help?"

"Of course." Harry leaned against Remus while he watched the man pour the powder into the bowl. "It seems as though you will need to work on your reflexes, my love."

Harry hit Remus on the head with the empty box, and Remus put the milk in while Harry cracked the eggs and dumped them in. Remus stirred the mixture, and Harry was growing impatient so when Remus had finally began cooking the first batch of pancakes Harry jumped into Remus's arms and engulfed the man in a fervent kiss. Remus's hands were on Harry's arse because he was trying to keep Harry from falling onto the floor and Merlin did it ever feel good. Remus set Harry on the counter but kept his arms around Harry's waist, which Harry thought was hot and it turned him on greatly. The kiss never broke the whole time, and unfortunately the two forgot about the pancakes cooking on the stove. The couple only stopped kissing when they heard a sizzling noise, followed by something exploding and then the stove was on fire.

"Remus, water!" Harry yelled, and he almost fell off the counter when Remus released him and dove for the sink, grabbing the handheld faucet and spraying the fire with water just in time to put out the fire and not make it bigger. Then Remus grinned mischievously and sprayed Harry, causing his young love to cough and splutter until Remus put the sprayer back.

"That was cold!" Harry sputtered, dripping wet from head to toe.

"Oh get over here, you," said Remus, and Harry smiled and touched his lips to Remus's just in time for Ron and Hermione to come running in.

"What in Merlin's name happened in here?" shrieked Hermione as Ron desperately tried to hold in his laughter.

"I wanted to make breakfast," Harry said, shaking with laughter too, "and..well, I sort of occupied myself while the pancakes were cooking."

"Doing what exactly?" Ron wondered.

"Remus?" Harry's boyfriend nodded and he held Harry's hand in his to show Ron. "Ron, Remus and I are together. And I love him more than words can say." Remus's heart melted and he hugged Harry, and then gave him a quick kiss on the mouth.

"Well I'm happy for you mate," Ron congratulated him. "I've got to say it was about damn time. But you'd better take care of my best friend, Lupin." Ron tried to manage a serious tone but a smile was creeping onto his face.

"Always," Remus promised, and Harry kissed him again.


	10. Chapter 10

The next morning when Harry woke, he felt around in the bed for Remus before opening his eyes but couldn't find him, and when he did open his eyes Remus wasn't there. Harry got up and checked in the bathroom but no sign of Remus either, and he heard quiet talking coming from the living room downstairs so he slipped into the hall and tiptoed down the steps.

"You are a great woman, Dora-" Remus was saying.

"It's Tonks," growled Tonks, and clearly she sounded ticked off.

"Right," Remus corrected himself, "Tonks. There's someone out there who's waiting for you, I know it. But I'm not that person. I'm sorry."

"You've already said that a million times," said Tonks.

Remus sighed. "I like you, Tonks, but just as friends. And I'd like to _keep _being friends. But I'm in love with someone else." Harry felt a pang of guilt at this. He didn't want to be the one to break up Tonks and Remus, not that he had been particularly ecstatic to see Remus sandwiched between Tonks and the wall the other day.

"Harry," Tonks predicted, and he heard Remus gasp in surprise.

"How did you know?"

"Lucky guess." Tonks's voice didn't sound so angry now. "I saw it coming. I think everyone did. He was always checking you out." Remus chuckled. "I'm happy for you and Harry both. And I'd like to be your friend."

"Good," said Remus, sounding relieved. More silence, and then Tonks got up and left the house without even spotting Harry in the hall.

Remus saw Harry though. "You didn't have to do that, you know," Harry told him after he received his good-morning kiss.

"I know," Remus said. "I wanted to. You are the one I love." He pressed a soft kiss to Harry's lips. The kiss grew heated and Remus led Harry up to the bedroom, stumbling over the steps as they kissed their way up the stairs. Harry found himself being pinned to the bed as Moony took over, and he pulled Remus's body against his, feeling how hard Remus was against his own erection. Harry let out a loud moan as Remus began working at the buttons on Harry's pajamas, and then he slid Harry's shirt off his body. Remus ran his hands over Harry's torso as they kissed, and Remus's lips moved down to Harry's jaw and then he trailed kisses down Harry's stomach.

"I don't want to do it just yet, Remus," Harry said suddenly. "I want to wait."

Remus caressed Harry's face, his eyes full of love. "Okay." Harry hugged him then and released the liquid he'd been holding in, and naturally it spilled into his pajama pants and on Remus.

"Sorry."

Remus only smiled and licked some of it off his fingers. "That's very good."

Harry laughed and kissed Remus's mouth, licking the man's tongue with his own. "Can we begin Occlumency?" "If you'd like." Remus changed (Harry turned his back and controlled his temptation to peek) and after Harry had changed as well they headed downstairs.

Once they were in the living room and Remus was in teacher mode Remus said, "The first part of a lesson comes with some reading, so we have to read this together. Can you read about Occlumency for a half hour and not die of boredom?"

"If you hold me," Harry compromised.

"Deal," said Remus, and he and Harry snuggled together on the couch with the book in Remus's lap, both of them deep into the text. They didn't speak unless Harry asked Remus about a term or had a question, and once in a while when Harry got bored he and Remus would share a quick kiss, maybe with a little tongue. "Do you understand all of it?" Remus asked after Harry exhaled and closed his textbook, and Harry nodded. "Very well. Let's review. So, like when you're using the Patronus charm, a happy memory will keep you energized and you won't pass out easily. It will also keep the enemy from reaching into your mind." A smile crept onto Remus's face. "I don't expect that part will be very hard." Harry only rolled his eyes and kissed him. "Let's give it a go." Harry nodded. "Wand at the ready, love. One, two, three." They shouted the spell at the same time, and using the Patronus charm with the memory of his first kiss with Remus, and he waited for the images to appear in front of him. Most of them were him and Remus, and then some when Remus was in school, but one particularly stood out to him. It was Remus and Tonks, completely naked, making love in _Remus's bed. _

The living room was swimming before Harry's eyes when it came back into view, and Harry cleared his throat. "You…you and her…did…_it_."

"Please, Harry," Remus begged him, but Harry took a step back.

"So what, am I just someone else that you want to fuck and then dump me when it's over?" Harry was yelling by this point. He was shaking with sobs and he desperately wanted to be in Remus's arms, but he couldn't. After what he'd just seen, he _couldn't._

"Harry, no!" Remus called as Harry backed out of the living room. Harry's throat was tight with tears and he swallowed and let the tears fall from his eyes. "Don't leave me. I…I haven't told you everything about myself and I hope you'll still love me after this, but I'm not the wonderful Remus you think I am."

This stopped Harry. "Don't say that, of course you are," said Harry, and he gave in and hugged Remus. "Nothing you could tell me would make me not love you."

"Even the fact that I partied nonstop after he died?" Remus asked. "Harry, Sirius was my mate. And when he died…it…it killed me. Harry, I wanted to kill myself.

"One night I was walking along that bridge, the one at Hogwarts, a few nights after he was killed. I looked down and I didn't have the courage yet to jump to my death."

"_That_ wasn't what I saw you doing out there, was it?" Harry said sternly. When he saw Remus avoiding his eyes Harry brought Remus's face close to his. "Remus, look at me. It was. _Tell _me."

Remus gave a slow nod. "For those few days, when you saw nothing of me, I was at gay bars getting drunk and a few guys pushed me into sex-"

"Remus, you could have STD's!" Harry gasped. "Or some other kind of disease, or, or…"

Remus shook his head. "Harry, let me finish. Yes, that was what I was doing that night. I'm assuming that was you on the Astronomy Tower, I did see someone up there when I looked up for my last glance of it."

"You were the one who was staring at me," Harry mumbled sadly. Tears dripped onto the hardwood flooring.

"I was," Remus agreed, and Harry hugged Remus tighter. "When I saw you go back inside, I climbed up to the top of the bridge and looked down. I almost fell, but then I realized how much life was worth. I thought of how much I loved _you_, Harry. I knew I couldn't lose that. You looked up to me, you trusted me. I didn't want to be a coward. So I got down, and then Severus brewed me potions to get rid of my alcohol addiction. It took a few days, but eventually I became myself again."

"You..how could you think I wouldn't still love you?" Harry gaped. "Remus, of course I still love you. How could I not? You're brave, gorgeous, capable of power, fear, _love_-" Harry was cut off by Remus's lips, and said lips trembled against his as Harry did not pull back, and Harry knew he would never let go.


	11. Chapter 11

Harry sighed happily as he rolled over in bed to cuddle the man next to him. His lesson had just finished and after that Remus and Harry spent the rest of the morning in bed-talking, kissing, touching…Harry couldn't believe that the whole time he loved Remus, Remus loved him right back. In every single way that Harry loved Remus. Friendship, romance, family…Remus completely understood Harry's feelings.

"Merlin I love you," moaned Harry as he rested his head on Remus's chest and felt Remus's hand move up and down his back.

"I love you too." They shared a brief kiss before Remus asked, "When did Ron and Hermione say they'd be back from their date?"

"I dunno," said Harry. "Why?"

Remus grinned and kissed Harry's neck. "I was hoping we could-"

"Remus." Harry laughed. "Like I said, I want to wait. We just got together, and I want our first time to be special."

"It will be special," Remus promised, and gave his boyfriend a kiss. "Whenever you're ready."

"What in Merlin's name did I ever do to deserve someone as great as you?" said Harry against Remus's lips and they kissed tenderly, their tongues twisting together. Harry put his hands on either side of Remus's waist and pushed them together, their kiss still slow and deep and loving.

"I want to cook you dinner tonight," gasped Remus after their kiss finally broke. "I want to go on a real date with you. Here, but outside maybe, like a picnic."

"That sounds brilliant," Harry agreed. "In the backyard on the grass?"

"Meet me there at eight." Remus pecked Harry's lips softly.

"I'll be there." And suddenly Harry's lips were too busy to speak.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXX

Harry spent the rest of the day in the living room alone with his textbooks, trying to catch up from when he had been sick. He could kind of see why Hermione was so into this stuff. It was actually pretty interesting when you put your mind to it.

At around seven Harry put his books down, showered, dried his hair with a charm so it would be faster, brushed his teeth and made an unsuccessful attempt to brush the mess that was his hair. He put on tight black pants and a nice dark blue long-sleeved shirt on. It had been a beautiful day-Harry had studied outside half the time on the front porch of number twelve.

_Meet me there at eight_, Remus had said. Seven fifty came, and Harry headed to the back of the house and looked out at the yard through the screen door.

The yard was beautiful, decorated with floating candles and deep red rose petals that Remus was currently working on lighting with his wand, and a blanket on the grass and tons and tons of food. Remus had made that all by himself? Harry blushed when he saw the pillows and blankets piled up in a corner-just in case, Harry thought, and he smiled.

"Remus, love?" Remus looked up from his work and smiled when he saw Harry. Harry grinned widely and ran across the yard, attaching himself to Remus when he reached him.

"This looks absolutely amazing," Harry said, shocked at how even more beautiful it looked up close. "You did all this for me?"

"The latter," answered Remus, and he gave Harry a kiss. "It's for both of us. Me and you."

"Us," Harry repeated, and he pressed himself against Remus and pulled him into a fervent kiss. Remus led Harry over to the blankets and they lay down on them, still tearing at each other's mouths the whole time. Harry moaned as Remus stroked his erection, and Harry began working at the zipper of Remus's pants. He slipped a couple fingers through it and touched Remus through his underwear.

"Silk underwear?" Harry commented, raising an eyebrow at Remus, who blushed. "You wear silk underwear every day?"

"Correct," said Remus before kissing Harry again. "Silk and lace."

"All the things I've been missing," Harry said, and Remus grinned. "Mmm. Pink and black. I may have to borrow some of your underwear." They laughed and kissed again.

"We've forgotten about the food, haven't we?" Remus said then, and Harry's eyes widened in realization.

"I knew I was forgetting something! And Merlin, it was right there in front of us," Harry laughed. He zipped Remus's pants back up and gave him a kiss before grabbing a chocolate covered strawberry. "Damn it these are good." By the end of the minute Harry had chocolate all over his fingers, and he let Remus lick it off of his fingers and then his mouth, which also was covered with chocolate. They ate some more of the food and then immersed themselves in a heated discussion about Occlumency, which Harry was growing to like.

"Well Harry, I'm glad to know you like Occlumency." Remus smiled warmly at him and popped a strawberry into Harry's mouth.

"Thank you for teaching it to me," said Harry, earning himself a kiss.

"You are quite welcome." Remus wrapped thick yellow noodles around his fork and put the fork in his mouth. He brushed hair out of Harry's eyes then and left his hand there for a moment. Harry smiled and touched his lips to Remus's softly, kissing him deeply. Remus moaned and clung to Harry, and Harry found it hard to breathe at the moment. When he pulled back he was practically wheezing and then he snuggled closer to Remus.

"I'm so happy to be with you," Harry sighed, wrapping his arms around the man. Remus pulled him close to his chest and they just hugged, for a long time, neither of them saying anything.

"Your birthday is coming up soon," Remus reminded his boyfriend after finally pulling back. "15. Wow. It seems like yesterday when I held you for the first time."

Harry smiled softly. "I just want a quiet birthday, with the Weasleys and Hermione, and you. I want our first time to be on my birthday, Remus. You don't have to get me anything else. That's what I want."

Remus smiled too. "You know I'll still get you something else," he said, and both laughed. "But I think I can have that arranged. Here or a hotel?"

"Hotel, I guess," Harry decided. "It doesn't really matter. We should have our privacy. That's really why. I know it's going to be special no matter where we are, but Ron and Hermione will be right down the hall. Besides I know I won't hear the end of it from Ron."

Remus laughed. "Your friend's got some nerve."

"He does," Harry agreed. "Hermione does too, I think. She and Ron used to fight all the time about Crookshanks, as you well know. They still do sometimes-"

"Watch out!" they heard then, and a blur of orange flew right by their eyes. Hermione squealed as Ron charged at Crookshanks, who darted across the yard. Harry burst out into fits of giggles as Remus watched the scene in awe, Ron chasing Crookshanks across the yard while Hermione tried to stop Ron.

"I'M GONNA KILL THAT CAT!" screamed Ron as Crookshanks hopped on a ledge on the side of the house and disappeared. Then Ron turned to Harry and Remus. "Sorry for interrupting your date, it's just that Crookshanks-"

"It isn't his fault!" Hermione protested, and she followed a pissed off Ron inside the house.

"So I see," said Remus, and he kissed Harry softly on the lips.

"Usually when they fight it's about that cat of Hermione's," Harry said. "She's devoted to him."

Remus nodded. "They do have their differences."

"Well that's normal, I mean so do we," Harry pointed out. "Every couple does. But I know Hermione still loves Ron, and even when we fight I still love you."

Remus smiled and flushed that familiar shade of red. They talked for a while longer and when they went back inside Hermione and Ron were deep in a snogging session on the couch, so Harry and Remus tiptoed upstairs and went right to sleep.


	12. Chapter 12

Harry woke up on his sixteenth birthday **(when I said 15 I meant 16) **and realized that Remus wasn't beside him. He yawned and stretched, sat up, put on a purple cloak over his pajamas, and headed downstairs.

"SURPRISE!" he heard next, and he about jumped through the ceiling. A huge breakfast was waiting for Harry in the kitchen, and a smiling Remus came up to Harry and gave him a kiss.

"Happy birthday, love," Remus whispered in his ear, and Harry shivered in pleasure. Harry wrapped his arms around Remus's neck and kissed him softly, then released him and hugged Hermione, then Ron, who each told them happy birthday.

"You guys are the best," said Harry as Remus wrapped an arm around Harry's waist and pulled him close. "You didn't have to do all this for _me_."

"It was Remus's idea," Hermione announced.

Harry smiled up at his boyfriend. "I love you," he said, and he kissed him on the lips.

"I love you too," Remus declared, and their lips had just touched again when they heard an annoyed Ron clear his throat.

"The food's getting cold," said Ron, and Harry laughed as he sat down beside Remus at the table. Harry and Remus were on one side of the table and Ron and Hermione the other, and Remus and Hermione were discussing how well Harry was doing in Occlumency when Harry got an idea. He stroked the thing between Remus's legs, and Remus gave Harry a surprised look. Harry only smirked and Remus tried to concentrate on his conversation with Hermione, but Harry unzipped Remus's jeans and put his hand in them. A finger found Remus's hole and Harry slid one finger in, then the next, then the next. Remus's lips were pressed together and Harry could tell me was trying to hold back a moan, and when Harry pulled his fingers out Remus gasped in surprise.

"Harry!" he scolded him, and Harry just smiled and kissed Remus, then zipped his jeans back up and reached for Remus's hand. "I've got to use the bathroom," Remus said quickly, then got up and all but ran out of the room.

"What exactly did you do to poor Remus?" Hermione asked, but she was laughing.

"I wouldn't really call him _poor_ Remus," Harry suggested with a smirk as they heard the sound of the toilet being flushed, and then Remus came back and they continued their breakfast.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XX

Later, Hermione and Harry went to Hogsmeade for lunch. Ron had gone out on his broom and Remus was working on grading Harry's papers and tests for Occlumency.

"Having a good birthday so far?" Hermione asked as the waitress brought their menus.

Harry flipped through the menu. "Pretty good," he said, grinning as he remembered giving Remus a hand job at breakfast. "So you and Ron made up about your fight over Crookshanks?"

"Yeah," said Hermione, turning red and making Harry wonder how exactly they made up .

They finished their lunch and went back to number twelve, and when Harry went in the living room he was greeted with a kiss.

"Missed you today," Harry said against Remus's lips. "You could have come with me and 'Mione you know."

"You deserve time with your friends, especially on your birthday," Remus pointed out, kissing Harry again. "Besides, I had to grade those papers." Harry kissed Remus hard on the mouth, and led him over to the loveseat. They fell back onto it and made out for a good half hour before Harry got bored and snuggled with Remus on the couch, laying on top of the man as they took up the whole couch. They lay in silence, Remus's fingers combing through his love's messy hair as Harry nuzzled closer to Remus's chest. Harry wrapped his arms around Remus and sighed, burying his face in Remus's neck.

"You're so _warm_," Harry declared as Remus pulled Harry against him.

"I am a werewolf," Remus said with a smile. "We _are _very warm."

"Mmm. I think it's just you," Harry teased, and Remus blushed. "This feels so nice." Harry let his eyes close as Remus's hand moved up and down his back.

Harry dozed off and the next thing he knew he woke to a high-pitched, "Harry!"

Harry groaned and turned over on his back, still on top of Remus, and said, "_What?_"

"Crookshanks…he's…he's dead…" stammered Ron, disbelief in his eyes.

"_What_?" Harry said again, and rolled off of Remus in surprise and onto the floor. "Damn it, ow! Where's Hermione now?"

"Out-outside," Ron squeaked, and Harry got up off the carpet and ran to the back door. He opened it to see Hermione standing over Crookshanks's body, which was laying on the grass.

"He f-fell off the ledge," Hermione sobbed as Harry embraced her. "I watched him. It was horrible…" She buried her face in Harry's chest as Harry gently rubbed her back, and Ron stood on the other side of Hermione. Remus stood beside Harry, and the four of them looked down at Crookshanks's still body.

"We should bury him," Remus suggested as Harry hugged Hermione tighter when she began to weep uncontrollably. They dug a hole in the yard and put Crookshanks in, then covered the hole back up with dirt.

"I'm so sorry Hermione," Harry whispered as Hermione clung to him, and Harry squeezed her hand. Ron stroked her hair, and after a while of standing by Crookshanks's grave they went back inside.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

Harry stood in his bedroom with an empty trunk on his bed-he wasn't sure what to pack for his night with Remus. He gathered his toothbrush and toothpaste, then shampoo and conditioner, and a bunch of his other stuff in the bathroom and put it in his trunk. He didn't think he'd need pajamas, and blushed at the thought, but he packed some just in case. He also brought a change of pajamas pants, which he thought might be necessary if he decided to wear pajamas, or anything at all once they got in their hotel room. He packed clothes for the following morning, his copy of the Evening Prophet, and then closed his trunk and headed downstairs.

"Ready?" Remus asked, giving his boyfriend a kiss.

"Ready," Harry agreed, and with that they Apparated into Hogsmeade. They stood on the sidewalk by the hotel, and a guy helped them with their trunks as he followed them inside. Remus checked in, got the key, and they took the elevator up to the hotel room, number 374.

"This is way too nice, Remus," Harry said, and Remus chuckled and wrapped his arms around Harry's waist as the man who had helped them put their trunks down. Harry and Remus were making out by the time the door had closed, and Remus led Harry over to the huge bed.

"Just…do it slow," said Harry as Remus's shirt fell to the floor, Harry's own shirt close behind it. Harry's belt came off, followed by his jeans, and Remus kissed him hard on the mouth. Really hard, and it turned Harry on. Harry ran his hands over Remus's torso and pressed himself against Remus. Remus fell over onto the many pillows and they rolled over, lips still connected. "_Remus_," Harry moaned. "Merlin, _Remus!_"

"Am I hurting you?" Remus pulled back from the kiss and softly caressed Harry's face, a worried look in his amber eyes.

"No, keep going," Harry panted as Remus pushed inside him. Tears streamed down Harry's face and he was screaming, but he liked it all the same. Remus moved in and out a few times and when it was over they lay beside each other, completely naked, both sweating like no tomorrow.

"That was amazing," Remus breathed as Harry smiled.

"It was worth the wait, I think," Harry decided as he kissed Remus, this kiss being soft and deep instead of hard and demanding.

"I'm still feeling kind of sticky," said Remus as Harry broke the kiss and gazed lovingly down at his boyfriend. "Shower with me?" At that Harry nodded and followed Remus eagerly into the bathroom.


	13. Chapter 13

"Oh _Remus_, faster, yes, aaaaahhhhh…" Harry moaned into Remus's mouth, kissing him hard on the lips. Ever since their first time on Harry's birthday Harry and Remus had been having sex each night after that. It was like an addiction. Harry soon got used to the feeling of Remus inside him, and it didn't hurt so much after the third or fourth night. If it hurt Harry would usually tell Remus and then instead of sex they would snuggle, or kiss, or talk.

Remus moved out of Harry and collapsed beside him in a heap of sweat. "That was so perfect, my love." Harry responded by finding the familiar place in Remus's arms, and he nuzzled closer to his lover's chest.

"Remus?" Harry said then. "Have you ever thought about what's going to happen after the summer? We've only got about three more weeks left."

"Three weeks? Merlin time has gone by." Harry chuckled and kissed Remus on the cheek. Then, all of a sudden, Remus grinned widely. "Dumbledore has told me some very good news Harry. I'd forgotten the moment I set foot in here."

"What?" Harry asked eagerly.

Remus's smile grew wider. "You may want to get used to calling me Professor Lupin from now on…"

Happiness exploded inside Harry. "You mean-?" he spluttered.

"Albus offered me my job back, yes," Remus said as Harry hugged him tightly. "The old coot never wanted me to leave. So I accepted." "None of us wanted you to leave," Harry murmured. "I was really sad to see you go, Remus. Truly. I missed you so much I wanted to hex Snape into the next week."

Remus chuckled. "You are very sweet, you know that, right? Get over here." Harry smiled and kissed Remus softly. Their kiss deepened even more and Remus smiled into the kiss, pulling Harry against his naked body.

"So, _professor_," Harry said, kissing Remus again. "What will you be teaching?"

"Potions, actually." Remus nodded at Harry's confused look. "Albus finally promoted Snape and gave him that DADA position. He was very pleased, I daresay. I don't think I've ever seen him smile like that, or even smile at all."

"He smiled when Slytherin won the House Cup," Harry supplied, and Remus laughed and kissed the top of his lover's head.

"Mmm, yes," Remus mumbled, sucking on Harry's lower lip. "I can still taste Hermione's spaghetti. Merlin that girl is a great cook."

Harry laughed. "She said her parents taught her how to cook. But she didn't dare set foot in the house when Mrs. Weasley was teaching me and Ron to cook."

"You almost set fire to that poor house," Remus remarked, smirking at his love.

Harry smacked him on the arm. "I'm not as bad as Ron," he pointed out.

"True, very true." They kissed a while longer before Remus said, "Do you want to stay with me in my quarters at Hogwarts?" "Of course," said Harry, "what kind of a question is that? Wait. What about Dumbledore?"

"Albus knew before I had the chance to tell him myself," Remus said.

"How did he know?"

"The man knows everything."

"Right. For a second I forgot who we were talking about."

Remus laughed and ruffled Harry's messy hair, which was messier than usual if that was possible. Harry yawned then, and five minutes later he had fallen asleep in Remus's arms.

**Author's Note: Kind of a short chapter I know, but Remus is going to be a professor at Hogwarts again. And OBAMA WON THE ELECTION YES YES YEEEEEESSSSSSSSS(: (: (: **


	14. Chapter 14

Harry's lessons continued for the rest of the summer, and he quite enjoyed reading with Remus on the couch, or outside on the hammock, and maybe he didn't appreciate Remus teasing him when he saw a memory of him in Harry's head but Harry was okay with it simply because he loved Remus.

On a particular night, the night of the full moon in fact, Remus and Harry were packing in their bedroom, stopping every other minute to share a brief kiss.

They left and went to the Shreiking Shack, and Harry and Remus watched the full moon rise higher and higher, illuminating the blackness, Harry's arms wrapped around Remus's naked body and his head on the man's shoulder.

That was when they knew something was wrong. "Remus?" "Something's wrong," Remus said. He went over to his trunk and got out the book about werewolves they brought with them every time, and Harry and Remus flipped through it together. "Signs of pregnancy," Remus read, and Harry's heart thundered in his chest.

"Remus?" Harry said again, his hand on his lover's shoulder, emerald eyes huge.

Remus pulled Harry close to him and continued reading. "Transformations for werewolves are like periods for females. Male pregnancies in the wizarding world are just as common as female, but if a werewolf is pregnant, they will not transform."

"_Remus?_," Harry squeaked, his voice barely above a whisper.

"Other signs-vomiting after taking Wolfsbane, desperate need to use the bathroom often…" Remus trailed off and stared straight ahead.

"Remus?"

"Harry, I'm sorry." Remus was now facing Harry, tears in his eyes, and Harry hugged Remus.

"Don't, we don't even know for sure if you _are _pregnant," Harry said.

"I did throw up after taking the potion Harry, but I didn't want to tell you because I knew you'd bug me about it," said Remus miserably.

"Well of course I would, I love you so much Remus!" Despite their theory, Remus smiled. "Remus. Do you have any idea how much you mean to me?"

Remus's smile grew wider. "Well I'd rather you show me than tell me," he suggested, a teasing look in his eyes. Harry rolled his eyes and kissed Remus, then led him over to the bed. "Too many _clothes_," Remus growled, and he all but ripped off Harry's clothes and thrusted into Harry, who gasped and then closed his eyes and allowed Remus to move in and out of him. Harry came all over Remus, and Remus waved his wand to clean himself up before Harry could apologize.

"You mean the world to me," Harry whispered, his face buried in Remus's bare chest. After a while of deep thinking, Harry finally managed to fall into sleep.


End file.
